


slowed

by gotobed



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Drugs, High School, Overdosing, Partying, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotobed/pseuds/gotobed
Summary: no idea why i called this fic that but thats what it's called okayhigh school au with the boys based as alex as main.trigger warnings for drug abuse, drug abuse/alcoholism is not at all a joke, if you're struggling please get helpalso i mention a mia in this, this is not meant to be miaxmon so please don't take the character as her
Kudos: 8





	slowed

alex stumbles through the crowd, another high school house party, another lot of drugs, drinks and a killer hangover the next day. he doesn’t mind though, not really. the high of the night might be a pain the next day but in the moment? everything is fantastic. alex can’t see which is why he bumps into will, will, the most popular guy at school and the guy whos party it is.  
“woah there mate” will says, steading alex  
“im sorry” alex slurs out as he pushes past. its not that he doesn’t want to talk to will, it’s that he, in the moment, doesn’t know it’s will. he canny see and everything swimming and he can’t think.

alex supposes if there’s one thing he hates its not knowing where he is or what he’s doing. but he also kind of likes it. so when he wakes up the next morning, on the floor of a house that he doesn’t recognise he starts to panic a little. but his hangover doesn’t like that, throbbing like a jackhammer in his skull alex’s headache only seems to build. he slowly stands up, pulling his phone out of his pocket only to realise it’s a monday, just past 7am. he jumps up and exits the house, feelings of nausea and his sluggishness following him out, to the station and all the way home, which, isn’t that far, it just feels like it.

upon arriving home he changes, grabs his school bag and a monster and takes a couple painkillers, god knows he’ll struggle through the day. he leaves without even seeing either of his parents and makes his way to school before he gets in trouble for his attendance dropping below 65%. he can fail all his classes, the school doesn’t care and nor does he but if his attendance drops too low he’ll have to repeat.

on his way to the spot at lunch he’s stopped by the one person he didn’t expect to talk to today. will, well, alex didnt expect to talk to anyone today but will coming to talk to him? that was definitely something new.  
“hey, how are you after last night?” will greets with, alex doesn’t know how will doesn’t look dead as he’s sure he definitely does.  
“yeah, fine, lil hungover but that’s all” will chuckles  
“thought that’d be the case, wanna sit with my friends and i?” alex is uncertain by wills proposition but he’s also kinda down for it, the only problem? sitting with will and his friends means alex doesn’t get his lunchtime ciggy under the tree in the very back corner of the school where they’re “not supposed to be” but alex supposes he can go one day without his lunchtime dart and so he agrees to sit with will and co.

once they make it to the corner alex is introduced to 4 new people, george, james, fraser and stephen. he quickly falls into easy conversation with george and surveys the area properly. the spot is probably just as well secluded as alex’s usual spot and if he’s being honest he does enjoy the company.

alex walks home with george that afternoon after figuring out they live pretty close to eachother and is invited to sit back with the group at lunchtimes whenever he wants. 

he gets home and collapses into bed, tired from the day but weirdly energised as well. alex pulls open his drawer and studies the contents, he has a little bit of weed, a couple sheets of ritalin and some molly. he opts for the molly cause he just wants to vibe and sleep. usually he’d just have some bud but he’s running really low and has to figure out when he can next get some.

the week passes quickly enough, alex continuing his seemingly endless cycle of school, drugs, sleep. he feels weirdly lost in the cycle but its enjoyable enough so he doesn’t think much of it. 

at lunch on friday he’s told of the party that’s happening on saturday, it’s their friend from a different school; jack’s party. will, george, fraser and james all seem pretty certain that they want alex there, especially will, so he agrees to go.

come the next night alex has already smoked a couple bowls and gotten ready to go when will texts him to tell him he’s outside. alex runs outside and jumps into the car, seating himself next to george.

the party is fun, there’s lots of people and he thinks he only knows the boys from school. that doesn’t stop him from socialising however and the more socialising he does, the less sober he gets. whether it be more drugs or more drinks every time he talks to more people he has atleast something. until he meets mia. mia offers him something, and he’s not sure he’s sober enough to say no anymore. he always swore he’d never inject anything but this is in a needle and its so new, so exciting, why would he say no? and anyways, he doesn’t care if his body is destroyed by it, its all or nothing right.

so alex allows mia to inject whatevers in the needle straight into his bloodstream. and he’s on so many drugs that he knows he definitely shouldn’t be doing this, but he really doesnt care.

alex walks away from mia and goes to find george. he feels all woozy and he can’t see, can’t hear, can’t think. he’s not even sure if hes in control of his body anymore. he finally makes it to george and slumps against him. the last thing alex hears is will asking him if he’s alright. and then his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the floor like a skydiver with no parachute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i love mia and would never paint her in a bad light thus why the character of the same name is not her.
> 
> also this is part 4 of me killing alex because i wish it were me (don't tell my therapist i said that)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
